


5 volte in cui John ha pensato che Sam e Dean avessero semplicemente una relazione fraterna molto stretta + 1 volta in cui ha finalmente capito.

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Humor, John is Clueless, M/M, POV John Winchester, Sibling Incest, until he's not clueless anymore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Il titolo dice tutto quello che avete bisogno di sapere.





	5 volte in cui John ha pensato che Sam e Dean avessero semplicemente una relazione fraterna molto stretta + 1 volta in cui ha finalmente capito.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/gifts).



 

**1.**  
 _Non c'è nulla di più pericoloso di ciò che si nasconde nell'oscurità_ e John Winchester non è sopravvissuto cacciando incubi per dodici anni comportandosi da sprovveduto.   
I suoi ragazzi sono svegli, ma hanno ancora tanto da imparare e la cosa migliore che possano fare è restare uniti.   
_Dean, tieni d'occhio tuo fratello_ , continua a ripetere John, come un mantra, ogni volta che la caccia lo costringe a lasciare i suoi due figli in qualche buco di motel che, certo, non manca mai di controllare attentamente e sigillare con qualche linea di sale davanti ogni entrata, ma resta soltanto un rifugio in una città sconosciuta e piena di chissà quali pericoli.

I suoi figli devono imparare a guardarsi le spalle a vicenda e, nonostante a volte tema di essere troppo duro con il ragazzo, Dean è responsabile della sicurezza di Sam quando John non è presente.

Ha ormai sedici anni, dopotutto; è quasi un adulto - e come ogni ragazzo della sua età si volta a guardare ogni paio di belle gambe di passaggio. Anche John ha avuto sedici anni, e può capirlo ed è _giusto_ che sia così, ma - Dean non può permettersi di fare confusione tra le sue priorità.

  
Quindi è con immensa soddisfazione che John osserva il modo in cui i lati della bocca di Sam si piegano verso il basso quando l'ultima conquista di suo fratello è sulla soglia del loro appartamento temporaneo per studiare.  
"Lasciate la porta aperta", impone John, con tono duro, cercando di nascondere una risata alla vista del volto corrucciato di suo figlio minore. L'ha sicuramente visto rivolgere espressioni più cordiali a dei mostri.

  
John non controlla che la porta della stanza di Dean sia effettivamente aperta; dopotutto, la ragazza sembrava abbastanza intimorita dalla sua presenza. Si volta verso Sam e allunga una mano, per dargli qualche pacca amichevole sulla spalla. "Andiamo a procurarci la cena?".

  
Normalmente, con Sam, una simile offerta ottiene due responsi opposti: o il ragazzo coglie al volo l'occasione di passare del tempo con suo padre, oppure si rifiuta di mettere da parte qualsiasi libro stia leggendo.  
Non ha libri in mano in quel momento, eppure sembra tentennare. Fa scorrere lo sguardo in fondo al corridoio dove Dean e la ragazza sono spariti. _C'è un'infelicità inconsapevole di se stessa nella sua espressione._

  
Probabilmente, a questo punto un genitore normale dovrebbe spiegare al proprio figlio che è sano e giusto che il loro fratello, di quattro anni più grande, abbia bisogno dei propri spazi -   
Ma il _sano e giusto_ non hanno spazio nelle loro vite e la gelosia di Sam è una pianta che va annaffiata e lasciata crescere, come qualsiasi altra forza che li spinga l'uno verso l'altro, uniti nella squadra che devono essere, se vogliono sopravvivere lì fuori.

  
"Andiamo a prendere dei burger. Che ne pensi?"  
"Va bene", dice alla fine Sam, scrollando le spalle nascoste sotto una delle vecchie felpe di Dean. "Per me è lo stesso".  
È un buon punto di partenza.

 

 

  
Quando, alla fine del mese, raccolgono tutto quello che hanno e lo caricano in macchina, Dean non sembra turbato dall'idea di separarsi dalla sua nuova amica.   
Sam è taciturno, infastidito dal dover cambiare scuola a soli due mesi dalla fine dell'anno, ma John sospetta che sia scontroso solo perché sente di doverlo essere; dopotutto non sembra essersi affezionato al posto.  
"Magari possiamo andare al cinema, appena ci saremo sistemati, Sammy", propone Dean, per tirare su il morale a suo fratello.

  
Sam sembra considerare attentamente la proposta, come se cercasse di mantenere una parvenza di scontrosità - ma il linguaggio del corpo completamente aperto verso Dean lo tradisce.  
In altre occasioni, si sarebbe infastidito per i capricci di Sam, ma vedere Dean non pensare affatto alla sua amica, per concentrarsi completamente su suo fratello, scaccia via alcuni dei suoi timori peggiori. _I suoi figli, dopotutto, sembrano avere le giuste priorità._

  
John continua a guidare, cullandosi nella soddisfazione di un lavoro ben svolto.

 

 

  
**2.**  
Il motel è un buco fatiscente lungo la strada per il Kentucky, a mala pena visibile dal finestrino dell'Impala; soltanto dopo averlo quasi superato nota la scritta al neon _MOTEL PARADISE_ con metà delle lettere spente.   
I ragazzi sono stanchi e di cattivo umore, soprattutto Sam, che gli sta tenendo chissà quale dei motivi per cui tiene sempre il muso. Ma a Bobby sono arrivate voci di un demone con gli occhi gialli a sud e John non poteva restare bloccato per altri quattro mesi nello stesso posto, lasciando raffreddare la pista.

  
Sono in viaggio dalla mattina e, nonostante siano abituati a lunghi viaggi in macchina, persino John non può non ammettere a se stesso che è stanco di guidare. _Farà bene all'umore di tutti e tre dormire in un vero letto, almeno per quella notte._  
In silenzio, gira il volante e va in cerca di un posto libero nel parcheggio del motel; non che sia difficile: ci sono soltanto un paio di macchine ferme davanti all'edificio.

 

Quando torna all'Impala per prendere i borsoni, i ragazzi lo stanno aspettando appoggiati alla macchina, stretti fianco a fianco. Vedendoli così vicini, John pensa distrattamente che Sam è cresciuto parecchio, nell'ultimo periodo.   
Scuote la testa e gli tende una chiave.  
"La vostra stanza è affianco alla mia"  
Dean afferra la chiave e la guarda per un attimo, come se fosse un oggetto incomprensibile. "Due stanze?"  
John sbuffa vagamente divertito; non è come se fosse la prima volta che lui e i ragazzi dormano in camere separate, soprattutto se il motel ha stanze troppo piccole per sistemarci un terzo letto pieghevole, ma prendono sempre la notizia come se fosse un lusso inaspettato.   
Dean ha vent'anni; John può lasciarli soli per quella notte.  
"Non state alzati fino a tardi", borbotta, perché i ragazzi sembrano improvvisamente più svegli di quanto non lo fossero in macchina, pochi momenti prima. _Gli adolescenti e la televisione,_ pensa alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Domani partiamo alle sette", aggiunge, afferrando il proprio borsone e incamminandosi verso la lunga fila di porte numerate.

 

La stanza è minuscola e tutto, dal copriletto alle tende, sembra scolorito e logoro; nonostante ciò, l'ambiente è pulito e rassettato con cura.  
John appoggia il borsone ai piedi del letto, indeciso se infilarsi subito sotto le coperte e dormire o se farsi prima una doccia; ma viene distratto da un tonfo contro la parete.  
All'erta e con la mano sul manico del pugnale, si volta, solo per trovare davanti a sé... Nulla.

  
"Sam!", brontola la voce di Dean, dall'altra parte della parete.  
John lascia la presa sull'arma e si rilassa. Deve essere più stanco di quel pensasse e - _le pareti del motel devono essere davvero sottili._   
"Abbiamo la sveglia presto -", sta dicendo Sam, nella stanza affianco.   
_Uh, sembra che almeno uno dei due abbia il buon senso di non stare alzato a guardare la tv,_ pensa divertito John, lasciandosi cadere sul letto e chiudendo gli occhi. _Le voci dei ragazzi non saranno un problema: ha dormito in posti più rumorosi,_ considera, sbadigliando.  
"E abbiamo una stanza per noi, Sammy - "

  
John si lascia cullare dalle voci dei suoi figli dall'altra parte del muro e scivola nel dormiveglia - solo per svegliarsi di scatto non più di una decina di minuti più tardi al suono acuto della voce di Sam: "Stai sempre sopra tu!"  
"Pensavo ti piacesse stare sotto!", risponde Dean e anche attraverso il muro la sua voce suona sorpresa.  
"Certo che sì, Dean, ma - non è giusto che stia sempre sopra tu!"

  
John, ormai sveglio, sospira e infila la testa sotto il cuscino. _Grandioso_ , pensa, _ci mancava solo il motel con i letti a castello._

  
"Ma se sei tu che vuoi sempre stare sotto!", sta dicendo Dean, in quella che John reputa essere una mossa chiaramente stupida per aggiudicarsi il letto in alto.  
 _Tirate una moneta e basta_ , pensa John, considerando se valga la pena alzarsi per intimare ai suoi figli quasi adulti di andare a dormire in qualsiasi letto preferiscano, _basta che la smettano._  
"Va bene, oggi sto sotto io", dice Dean, con una voce che non sembra quella di un adolescente che concede il letto migliore al fratello; ma, _dopotutto, i suoi figli non hanno mai davvero attraversato la fase della rivalità fraterna._

  
John, senza quasi notarlo, deve essersi addormentato per qualche momento, perché la successiva cosa che sente è il rumore di un letto che sbatte contro la parete. Nella camera accanto i suoi ragazzi devono essere impegnati in qualche sorta di scaramuccia o gioco.  
 _Se la meritano una normale serata tra fratelli,_ dopotutto, pensa, un attimo prima di addormentarsi nuovamente.  
L'ultima cosa che sente è un gemito di Sam, probabilmente uscito sconfitto in chissà quale gioco di lotta.

 

 

  
La mattina successiva, con solo quattro ore di sonno, affacciandosi nella stanza dei suoi figli per controllare che siano pronti a partire, non pensa assolutamente nulla dell'unico letto doppio nel centro della camera.

 

 

 

**3.**  
La casa è silenziosa e apparentemente vuota quando John lascia cadere a terra il borsone con le armi e si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
"Dean?", chiama, affacciandosi in cucina. _Cucina_ è forse una definizione generosa per l'angolo ammobiliato con vecchi elettrodomestici dell'appartamento che occupano da un paio di mesi. "Sam?". Nessuna risposta.

  
John sospira e apre il frigo in cerca di una birra fredda. Ne beve qualche sorso, distratto dal ricordo della caccia appena conclusa, prima di realizzare di non essere solo: riesce a sentire il rumore dell'acqua che scorre in bagno. "Sam? Dean?", li chiama. " _Chiunque di voi due sia_ , non finire l'acqua calda". La caccia era stata un semplice _salt &burn_, ma aveva dovuto scavare quasi due ore, prima di riuscire a riesumare il corpo da bruciare: ha _decisamente_ bisogno di una doccia.

  
Con la birra in mano, raggiunge la porta del bagno. In mezzo al rumore dell'acqua aperta, sente un gemito. "Sam? Tutto okay?". Sarebbe veramente ridicolo se il ragazzo finisse a farsi male scivolando nella doccia, tra tutto quel che può andare storto. Bussa. Una sola volta. Dall'altro lato della porta chiusa sente un " _Merda_ " sussurrato, ma questa volta la voce è quella di Dean.

  
John aggrotta le sopracciglia, _eppure avrebbe giurato che ci fosse Sam lì dentro..._

  
"Tutto okay! Solo un attimo". La voce è senza dubbio quella di suo figlio minore.  
John sbatte le palpebre lentamente, sorpreso. _Uh._

  
Sam ha diciassette anni: è ormai grandicello per farsi la doccia con suo fratello...  
Si strofina il dorso della mano sugli occhi, sospirando stancamente. _Oh bhè_ \- considera, alla fine - _i suoi ragazzi sono davvero uniti._

  
E poi non è una cattiva idea: una sola doccia in due significa meno acqua consumata e John potrebbe riuscire ad avere un po' di acqua calda per sé.

 

 

 

  
**4.**  
La presa sul volante tra le sue mani è rilassata, mentre fuori dal finestrino il Kansas scorre immutato da ore. Sono in viaggio dalla mattina e il paesaggio non sembra accennare a cambiare; solo campi dorati a perdita d'occhio.

  
John sospira e mormora a bocca chiusa una canzone di cui non ricorda né il titolo, né nessun altro verso che non sia _She's waiting for me, but I'm a long long way from home._ La radio trasmette qualche programma radiofonico che nessuno di loro tre sta seguendo, ed è impostata a un volume troppo basso per poter distinguere le parole, ma troppo alto per ignorare del tutto il chiacchiericcio che proviene dalle casse.  
 _Long, long way from home,_ ripete John canticchiando e alza gli occhi verso lo specchietto retrovisore. Un paio di miglia prima, Dean ha deciso di trasferirsi sul sedile posteriore per giocare a carte con suo fratello.

  
Senza che se ne accorgano, John studia per qualche momento i volti dei propri figli riflessi nello specchietto. Il mazzo di carte è stato abbandonato sul sedile e sembrano intenti a divorare quel che resta di un pacco di caramelle acquistato all'ultima sosta. In momenti simili, tutto quello che John riesce a vedere sono due normalissimi teenager. _I suoi figli._

  
_"AH!"_ , sente esclamare Dean vittorioso. Gettando nuovamente uno sguardo allo specchietto, lo vede stringere tra le mani un incarto colorato.  
"Dean! Lo stavo per prendere io!"  
"Bhè, Sammy, la prossima volta dovrai cercare di essere più veloce". Rivolge a suo fratello un sorrisetto perfettamente soddisfatto di sé, mentre scarta l'involucro rosso acceso di un grosso lecca-lecca.  
"Nemmeno ti piacciono le cose alla ciliegia!"  
"Questo lo pensi tu. Mhhhh", risponde, con tono canzonatorio, infilandosi in bocca il trofeo di zucchero.  
Sam alza gli occhi verso il tettino dell'Impala e infila la mano nella busta di caramelle, in cerca di qualcos altro da sgranocchiare.

  
John ridacchia sotto i baffi e riporta tutta la sua attenzione sulla guida. Non che ci siano chissà che pericoli: nient'altro che la strada quasi del tutto senza curve che taglia in mezzo ai campi infiniti.

  
Per qualche momento nell'Impala regna il silenzio, eccetto per la voce alla radio che sta cianciando di chissà cosa con tono entusiasta; ma l'attenzione di John viene richiamata nuovamente sui sedili posteriori da un verso vittorioso: alzando gli occhi sullo specchietto retrovisore, guarda il sorrisetto soddisfatto di Sam mentre si infila in bocca il lecca-lecca rubato dalle mani di suo fratello.  
 _Certe volte suo figlio minore è una vera carogna,_ pensa John, più divertito che infastidito.  
Dean non sembra troppo turbato dal furto subito e scrolla le spalle, infilandosi in bocca una manciata di caramelle gommose.

  
Sam, apparentemente insoddisfatto dalla reazione indifferente di suo fratello, socchiude gli occhi e, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Dean, fa scorrere la lingua tutto attorno al lecca-lecca, prima di farlo scivolare nuovamente in bocca.  
Dean è immobile, con la mano a pochi centimetri dalla busta di caramelle, come se le avesse del tutto dimenticate.  
Le labbra di Sam si piegano in un sorrisino soddisfatto, mentre, con gesti lenti e ampi, continua a leccare il dolce rubato, dal basso verso l'alto, più e più volte.  
Dean - nota John - sembra senza parole, indubbiamente a causa del comportamento infantile di Sam. Non ama intervenire nelle scaramucce tra i due, ma a volte teme che suo figlio minore possa essere venuto su troppo viziato.  
Scuotendo la testa, tuona: "Sam! Piantala con questo teatrino! Non c'è bisogno di vantarsi in questo modo di aver rubato quel lecca-lecca a tuo fratello!". I due sobbalzano, come se avessero del tutto dimenticato la sua presenza e fossero stati sorpresi dal sentire la sua voce. "Cercate di dimostrare l'età che avete", borbotta, ritornando a fissare la strada.

  
Più tardi, quando alza nuovamente gli occhi verso lo specchietto retrovisore, il lecca-lecca è di nuovo in bocca a Dean e la mano di Sam è posata sulla coscia di suo fratello, in un indubbio segno di riappacificazione.   
John riprende a canticchiare sottovoce. _I was longing form home_. Prima o poi riuscirà a togliersela dalla testa.

 

 

  
**5.**  
"Dean", dice bruscamente, appena suo figlio alza la cornetta, senza perdere tempo in convenevoli.   
" _Papà!"_. Dean sembra sorpreso di sentirlo. "Il lavoro è finito?"  
"Sì, non ci sono stati problemi - ". Qualcosa nella voce di suo figlio è strana. "Tutto okay, figliolo?"  
Dall'altro lato della linea può sentire Dean schiarirsi la voce due volte prima di rispondere: "Certo, è tutto... E' tutto a posto", dice, e John sente un gemito.  
"Dean? Sei con qualcuno?", chiede, aggrottando le sopracciglia, chiedendosi che diavolo stia succedendo. Senza pensarci coscientemente la sua mano scivola, inutilmente, verso la fondina.  
"No no no. Cioè, c'è Sam. Siamo io e Sam". John si rilassa. " _Sammy-_ ", dice Dean come se stesse chiamando suo fratello, ma, per qualche motivo, avesse dimenticato di stare al telefono.  
"Dean? Che state facendo?", chiede, questa volta soltanto curioso.  
"Uh, niente, papà. Sam sta - Sam, smettila un attimo, _fermo_ \- "  
"Dean? Sei senza fiato?". _Che diavolo stanno facendo i suoi figli,_ si chiede John sempre più perplesso. E poi, l'illuminazione: non sa come abbia fatto a non capirlo prima. "Vi stavate allenando?"  
Dall'altra parte della cornetta, il respiro pesante di Dean sembra confermare la sua ipotesi. "Sì, papà", dice, infatti, alla fine. "Ci stavamo allenando e - Sam adesso deve finire quello che ha iniziato, _vero, Sammy_?"  
"Bravi ragazzi", sorride John, con una sensazione di soddisfazione al petto all'idea dei suoi figli ad allenarsi insieme, come un'unica squadra - come dovrebbe essere. _Bravi ragazzi._ "Tornerò per cena", dice, ma Dean ha già attaccato.

 

 

 

**\+ 1**  
Sono passati mesi da quando ha avuto la soffiata più promettente mai sentita sul demone dagli occhi gialli e John non può distogliere l'attenzione dalla pista; nonostante ciò, alcune notizie sui suoi ragazzi sono impossibili da mancare.  
Le informazioni scorrono veloci nella comunità e non passa molto tempo prima che John riesca ad individurare il percorso che i suoi ragazzi stanno seguendo grazie ai rapporti di strani incidenti e persone miracolosamente scampate dall'attacco di qualche animale selvaggio. _Orso_ , riporta l'articolo di giornale; _Wendigo_ , pensa John leggendo il modo in cui le vittime sono state divorate. Nella foto, i ragazzi sopravvissuti sembrano sapere che quello che hanno visto non era un orso.

  
Gli giungono voci a proposito di Bloody Mary - _qualsiasi vecchia storia è vera negli ultimi tempi_ \- ma sembrerebbe essere di nuovo nient'altro che una leggenda, adesso.   
Un demone, un fantasma e un paio di spiriti vendicativi e John sa che i suoi ragazzi sono sulle sue tracce, appena qualche città dietro di lui, ma non può rallentare, né raggiungerli - non ne ha il tempo se vuole riuscire a mettere le mani sulla Colt. _Sempre che esista._

  
_Eccetto che_ \- in Illinois le notizie che gli arrivano sembrano suggerire che i suoi figli siano a non più di qualche miglia di distanza. John fissa la linea tracciata in bianco sulla carta stradale stesa sul sedile libero del suo furgone e pensa _È di strada._ E poi, dopo un momento: _al diavolo_ , e accende il motore.

  
Ricorda il momento in cui ha saputo della ragazza di Sam (che non ha mai conosciuto, ma di cui non scorderà mai il nome - _Jessica_ \- perché il demone dagli occhi gialli dovrà pagare ogni singola vita che ha spezzato) e pensa a tutte le chiamate di Dean a cui non ha potuto rispondere o che semplicemente ha lasciato squillare a vuoto perché sono gli ultimi passi sulla strada che sta percorrendo da più di vent'anni e a volte pensa che vorrebbe farli da solo. _C'è dell'egoismo nella sua vendetta._  
John è solo, lo è da quella notte in cui le fiamme sul soffitto hanno divorato la cosa più importante della sua vita; ma Sam e Dean hanno di nuovo l'un l'altro, _come sarebbe sempre dovuto essere._

 

Quando John parcheggia il furgoncino accanto alla forma familiare dell'Impala davanti la facciata dell'unico motel della zona, osserva le proprie dita strette sul volante: sono bianche.  
Gli mancano i suoi ragazzi - _ma..._ Ma l'ultima volta che ha visto Sam è stato prima che uscisse sbattendo la porta per andarsene al college. John ricorda ognuna delle parole urlate quella sera e le rimpiange tutte, pur sapendo che se fosse in grado di riavvolgere il tempo le pronuncerebbe di nuovo, una dopo l'altra.  
Sbuffa, infastidito dalla sua stessa reticenza, e scende dal furgone, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

Non va a chiedere informazioni al front desk, ma, con passi lenti e misurati, fa il giro dell'edificio tenendo d'occhio le finestre. Sa che Dean non parcheggerebbe mai troppo lontano dalla loro stanza.

 

La prima cosa che cattura la sua attenzione è un movimento dietro le tende quasi del tutto tirate di una finestra.

  
Ci sarà poco più di un palmo di spazio tra i lembi delle tende di un bianco sporco, ma riesce a riconoscere la testa di Dean, voltato a tre quarti.   
Vorrebbe bussare sul vetro, ma è come bloccato a osservare la scena davanti ai suoi occhi che sulle prime non riesce a decifrare.

  
Dean è nudo - completamente nudo, eccetto per quello stupido ciondolo che tiene al collo - e davanti a lui c'è... _Sam._  
Sono passati quattro anni dall'ultima volta che ha posato lo sguardo su suo figlio minore, ma potrebbe riconoscerlo ovunque. _Quello è Sam._

  
Per dei momenti infiniti John rimane immobile a guardare i suoi figli abbracciarsi senza vestiti addosso - chiedendosi _cosa diamine stiano facendo,_ se si tratti di qualche incantesimo o una maledizione che non conosce, se non siano posseduti da demoni o se, semplicemente, siano appena usciti dalla doccia e stiano per rivestirsi.

  
\- Ma John non è abbastanza smaliziato per non riuscire a capire cosa significhi la mano di Sam che scorre sul petto nudo di Dean fino ad accarezzare l'erezione di suo fratello - e vorrebbe irrompere nella stanza e urlare e chiedergli _che cosa pensino di fare_ e allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quella scena e andarsene, salire sul furgone e dimenticare di aver visto qualsiasi cosa.

  
Invece rimane bloccato, come una lepre accecata dai fari, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo che riesce a scorgere a pezzi, in quel palmo di spazio tra le tende malamente tirate della stanza dove i suoi figli, _i suoi figli_ , stanno facendo _sesso_.

  
Dean mormora qualcosa all'orecchio di Sam e John si domanda con distacco, come se il pensiero non gli appartenesse, cosa potrebbe mai dire una persona mentre si lascia fare una sega da suo fratello minore.

  
Dietro il vetro della finestra, il volto di Dean è lo stesso di sempre, senza nessun segno di evidente malvagità; è il volto che conosce da tutta la vita, quello di _suo figlio maggiore_. Sente un fiotto di bile risaligli la gola. Deglutisce, ignorando il sapore acido.

 

Senza rendersene conto, si deve essere distratto a fissare davanti a sé senza vedere nulla, perché sobbalzando, si accorge che i due si sono spostati sul letto, di cui ha una visuale quasi perfetta da dove si trova.  
Riesce a vedere come in una sorta di sogno lucido - _una sorta di incredibile incubo_ \- la schiena pallida e definita di Dean e i suoi glutei contratti, mentre affonda avanti e indietro tra le gambe aperte di Sam. Il suo figlio minore, _il suo bambino,_ ha gli occhi chiusi e sta gemendo come una donna. È uno spettacolo osceno.

  
Qualcosa dentro John scatta e arretra di un passo. E poi un altro, e un altro ancora - fino a inciampare su un masso e finire a sbattere il culo a terra. Sente lo stomaco rovesciarsi e fa appena in tempo a voltare la testa prima di vomitare nient'altro che bile.

  
Nel mezzo del tumulto di pensieri nella sua testa quello che non riesce a ignorare è una domanda: _'È colpa mia?'_  
Non riesce a fingere di non sapere la risposta.

 

Respira lentamente, aspettando che la nausea passi, e poi si alza, torna al suo furgone, mette in moto. Non alza lo sguardo verso il motel, né cerca con gli occhi la finestra della stanza dove suo figlio maggiore sta scopando suo figlio minore, ed entrambi ne sembrano perfettamente felici, come se non si trattasse di qualcosa di osceno e impensabile.

Non guarda la cartina per accertarsi di essere ancora sulla strada giusta per trovare la Colt o il demone dagli occhi gialli; si limita a dare gas e a guidare il più lontano possibile dalla scena scorta nel mezzo delle tende tirate malamente.

 

 

 

Quella notte ( _e tutte le notti successive_ ), dietro le palpebre abbassate vede, come se l'avesse davanti agli occhi, l'espressione di Sam mentre tiene suo fratello stretto tra le cosce.   
Passa molto tempo prima che riesca a prendere sonno.

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
